Dreams
by 84gemstone
Summary: Alice starts having dreams about a mystery man will it be a dream come true?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But if I could I would own Emmett**

**Summary: **Alice starts having dreams about a mystery man will it be a dream come true?

**A/N **This is my first story so please be nice :o) The story is for Mouse555 who did me a Naked Emmett One LOL Thank you to Duessa for believing I could do this. Thanks go out to my pre reader Ohpenelope5446, JasperLuver48. And last but not least a Specialthank yougoes to my Beta My-Bella who without her help this wouldn't have been posted at all so thank you so much.

Link to the outfit is on my profile.

**Dreams**

**Alice POV**

_Tall guy walked into the bathroom turning the light on. He slowly starts undressing, as he lets the water heat up. He has the most beautiful blue eyes i have ever seen, and this thick honey blond hair, I want to run my fingers through it. He steps into the glass shower taking the soap in his hands rubbing it in a lava as the water runs down his body, When he looks down I see he's hard and fucking big. firmly, but gently, he wrapped his fingers around his erection. Leaning his head on the glass wall, closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure. He moves his fist up and down his shaft in a slow, steady motion, every time he got to the top he would rub the tip off his dick with his thumb moaning in pleasure._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I open my eyes turning to look at the clock it's 7:25am, I screamed in frustration, _Think I need a cold shower after that. Looks like I better get up._

**Text: Monday 13Th Dec 7:32am**  
Bella can we meet today for lunch say 1:30pm? Alice x

**Text: Monday 13Th Dec 7:35am**  
Sure where about? You Ok? Bella x

**Text: Monday 13Th Dec 7:38am**  
Yes I'm Ok. How about Subway? Alice x

**Text: Monday 13Th Dec 7:43am**  
Ok see you later. Bella x

**Bella's POV**

As I walk into the sandwich bar I spot Alice straight away with her short spiky hair and big green eyes. She had already ordered what looked like a turkey breast sub with salad and a fruit juice so I grabbed the same.

"Spill Alice what's up?"

"You know that dream I keep having? The one with the tall guy with honey blond hair and baby blue eyes?"

"Is that the dream where he's in the book store?"

"Yes that's the one. I dreamed about him again last night, only this time he was in the shower, the water running down him slowly, and he is hard,

"_very _hard."

As she said this I choked on my juice. "What the fuck Al next time wait till I finish my drink before saying something like that."

"Oh sorry. So anyway as I was saying. He was hard and so big, he starts moving his hand from base to..."

_"Alice! _Stop. I don't need details, I'm trying to eat here."

"You get the picture."

"Yes I get it. So what?"

"Bella, it feels so real,

"like I know him it's weird." _God if only I knew him, the things I would do."_

_"_All you know is what he looks like right? He has never said anything and name, place? Something that might tell you who or where he is?"

"Nope just the other dream and in that he is always at the book store."

"Do you know..."

"Sorry, Bella, I better get this call,

"it's work."

**Alice POV**

Hello. Alice Brandon?

"Oh, hi! Yeah this is Edward. Edward Masen. A friend passed on your number, said you are the best party planner going"

"Ok what is it you're after?"

"My friend Jasper is turning twenty-five. On the twenty-first of December.

"can you help?"

"It's a bit short notice. Can you meet me at my office in an hour?"

"Sure I'll be right over. Thank you so much for this." As the line goes dead i turn back to Bella.

"Sorry, Bella. I have to get back to the office and meet this Edward guy. He wants a party for the twenty-first, and as I'm the best I couldn't say no."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Bella, it's your day off,

"go and have some fun, Come by after and we can grab some dinner."

"Fine, I have to pick up Dad's Christmas presents anyway."

I just sit down when I hear a knock on my office door, _He's early._

"Come In"

"Hi. I'm Edward. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes do come in and have a seat."

Before I knew it I had all the information I need for Jasper's party to go a head, when Bella walks into the office.

"Oh sorry, Alice! I thought you would have been done by now."

"Bella, We just need five more minutes and then we can go."

"Ok I'll just wait outside."

Edward turned away from the door and looked at me as he asked,

"Alice, who was that?"

"It's Bella! My personal assistant."

"Oh wow she was - - _is_ cute,

"please feel free to bring her to the party."

"Edward, I don't go to the parties."

"I just plan them."

"_Alice__! _You have to come please. I need to see her again."

"I will pay double."

"Edward, this is a place of business, not a pick up shop for women."

"I will talk to Bella. And _if _she wants to go I will phone you Ok?"

"Can you give her my number?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind I want to go home."

**Bella's POV**

_Oh my god! Who was that? _I thought as I settled behind the wheel of my car to wait for Alice to finish up with her client. He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, messy bronze hair, and the fullest lips that I just wanted to kiss all night long.

Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes and pictured him in my head._ I walk up to Mr. Hot Lips and start kissing him. Slowly parting my lips asking for more, to my surprise he kisses me back with so much passion, As I run my fingers through his hair, he moves his hand to cup my ass, I jump up and wrap my legs around his._..

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked, waking me from my daydream just as it was getting good.

"Who is he?"

"That was my new friend Edward Masen why? Has Bella got a crush?"

"Yes he was hot, if only I could take his number from his file."

"You don't have to, He gave it me."

_Great._

"The only guy I like in months and he's after you."

"No, Bells, he gave it me for _you_. He thinks your cute and he wants you at the party."

"I can't go to the party."

"Bellaaaaaa"

"You just said you liked him. So you and I will go for an hour. If you don't enjoy yourself, we can go. Oh and Bella, tomorrow after work _we are going shopping!"_

**Alice POV**

I had picked out a baby pink dress, with a full layered shirt and a sweetheart neckline. My shoes were sexy silver sandals to finish the look my favourite moon pendant.

Bella was in a white satin knee-length strapless dress. She had on her favourite Jimmy Choo sandals on, and for once she left her hair down in curls that framed her face.

Edward came over the minute we walked in. "Edward, this is Bella. Bella, Edward, why don't you two run and get some drinks before the birthday boy gets here?" _God they look so cute together._

Edward and Bella come back with the drinks, looking that as if they were old friends. We stood listening to music waiting for Jasper so the party could start. Edward received a text message from Jasper saying he will be ten minutes late and to order without him. Poor Jasper thought he was having dinner with friends not a party with all his family and friends.

The door opened slowly as a tall lean but muscular man with honey blond hair, baby blue eyes walks in.

I grabbed Bella by the arm. "Oh my fucking god! Bella, it's _him. _The man from my dreams."

Fin

Love it or hate it please review x


End file.
